James' Sexual Adventures
by pheasant14
Summary: Series of oneshots with pretty much no storyline. All Jamesxsomeone
1. Amy's Return

I do not own CHERUB or it's characters, they belong to Robert Muchamore

James was bored; many ex-cherubs had returned for Christmas among them some of James' friends: Dave Moss and Amy Collins. He walked around campus for about 15 minutes when he literally bumped into Amy. James was shocked not just because he'd run into her but because she looked amazing. She was obviously dressed for a run and was wearing a pair of shorts that left little to the imagination as well as a white top that was see through because of all her sweat. "James, sorry about that came around the corner too fast" Amy was practically laughing while she said this as James had landed in a pile of mud. "Anyway I was looking for a familiar face I was wondering if I could shower off in your room because there isn't anywhere for me to shower?" James was in shock. "Y-y-you shower in m-m-my room! I guess." Amy didn't seem to notice James's nervousness.

Amy had just gone in the shower when she called "James, there isn't any soap in here could you get it for me?" James practically fell off his bed in eagerness to get Amy the soap. "Thanks James. You're all muddy why don't you get in with me." James was shocked. After all this was Amy Collins the sexiest CHERUB of all time and she wanted to him to get in the shower with her. Amy said "Don't worry I won't get pregnant I'm on the pill." James jumped in instantly and she laughed. "You know the real reason I asked to shower in you're room was because I wanted to fuck you." Once James was in he decided to get a taste of her and was on his knees licking her clit. Amy was groaning and James was getting more and more turned on. " Get up and give us a kiss" Amy said, So James got up and he pressed his chest on her tits. It was the first time he'd noticed but she was STACKED! Her boobs were like basketballs and he really wanted to grab them. Amy saw where he was looking and said "You can if you want but it's too cramped in hear let's use your bed. Your room has a deadlock right?"

Amy had moved her clothes near the bed and currently had her tongue in James' mouth while James was fondling her breasts. James pulled his head back and Amy said, "What's wrong?" but her question was answered when James started sucking her nipple. He bit down and Amy squealed, "Oh, James don't stop!" James kept biting and Amy screamed "I'm gonna cum" and her juices squirted all over his genital area. James couldn't take it any more watching Amy cum pushed him over the edge he told Amy "Suck my dick pleaaase." She agreed wholeheartedly Amy opened her mouth and James placed his dick in her mouth. Amy seemed to have experience she was moving back and forth and James' cum wouldn't stop flowing. James was moaning, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh, Amy it feels so good." Amy couldn't even speak James' dick was so big her mouth couldn't open enough to let sound out.

Roughly half an hour later Amy took James' dick out of her mouth "Sorry it took so long for me to stop your cum just tasted soooooo good" "Well Amy." James said, "you may have another chance to taste it if you want to give me a tit fuck." Amy was already putting her boobs around James' dick by the time he'd finished. Amy was moving her tits up and down James' dick and quickly a fountain of cum shot up and landed on Amy's tits. She had started licking it off her breasts and James was groaning. "Amy don't stop that feels so good" but then Amy stopped. "Don't worry James I'm about to give you the best feeling of your life." Amy started by putting his dick in her pussy. She then moved her mouth to his and put her tongue in his mouth. James and Amy both began to simultaneously thrust Amy's long hair began to fall over James' but he didn't care the shape of Amy's face and the feeling of her soaking pussy going over his dick gave him the best feeling. As they thrust into each other Amy's breast were bouncing off James' chest. AS they both climaxed Amy cried out "James you're so fucking hot, cum in me!" As they both came Amy started push in even harder and they both began to cum so much that it was a constant flow.

Three hours later they finally finished and then they heard a knock on the door. "Hey, idiot I need to see you about that mission report." It was Bethany


	2. Bethany's Blackmail

Bethany had always liked James she would do, had done many things so she could be with him at least once in her life. When she found out that one of the things James wanted most was sex she made herself slutty. She'd had sex with practically every guy roughly her age she knew. She'd done Mo, Shak, Callum, Connor, Andy, Rat and Dante, convinced Kyle to try straight sex and even got Kevin and Ronan to try. Even though her reputation was that of a cheap easy slut James refused to date her. He only thought of her as his sister's best friend not as someone he might get some with. She knocked on his door and there was silence. She opened the door and was shocked with what she saw. James and Amy were lying on James' bed completely naked they were both out of breath and despite her shock Bethany was turned on. She began to feel something dripping down her legs and realised she was dripping wet upon seeing his naked body. Once her mind had cleared she began to see a plan. James was currently dating Kerry and if she realised that he cheated on her with Amy she'd break him to pieces and never date him again.

The instant James saw her he was shocked, he realised that in there hurry to fuck neither he nor Amy had slid the deadlock across so they were in an unlocked room having sex. James was instantly worried Bethany had the biggest mouth on campus and Kerry would probably smash him into unrecognizable pieces if she found out. "Please don't tell Kerry" James begged, "I'll do anything you want." While James was begging naked to Bethany Amy had more composure and got dressed. "I'll be leaving now" Amy said, and walked out of the room as all they had done was have a small chat. Bethany was sure of her plane now "OK James" she said, "I won't tell Kerry." "Oh, thank god" James said. "As long as you have sex with me whenever I want for the next month." James was shocked, here was Bethany a girl he thought hated him blackmailing him into fucking her. "What" James said, "Is it one more till you've done every guy at CHERUB?" Now that James had gotten over the shock he was sarcastic and angry. He was willing to do it, after all Bethany was hot even though she was his little sister's best friend. The biggest problem was that James didn't want to do it. He hated her and found her irritating but he decided that it was more irritating to be dead than to have sex with a hot girl for a month. "When do we start?" James grinned, "How about now?" Bethany said as she shut and locked the door then took off her top revealing the lack of a bra.

Bethany kissed James passionately and told James, that if she wasn't satisfied she'd show him the photos she took of him and Amy lying naked on the bed. After that James was practically humping her. After a bit she licked his nipples causing James to gasp with pleasure. In return James sucked on Bethany's massive tits while his hand began to pull down her shorts. James would never have admitted it but he was thoroughly enjoying himself and decided that he might even extend the time period. When James looked down he noticed Bethany wasn't wearing any panties either and was already dripping wet. James was smiling "want me to clean up your pussy?" Bethany was ecstatic and James moved his tongue into her pussy and began to make circles around her clit licking away all her fluids. James relished the taste and Bethany was beginning to cry out in ecstasy. "Ohhhh, James that feels so good, keep going" James kept it up licking her pussy and darting his tongue in and out of her entrance. James kept going until Bethany came. It went straight in his mouth and James loved the taste and the feeling. Bethany then said "You're turn" and put his dick in her mouth. By then James was already hard and so turned on there was so much blood rushing through his dick that it was throbbing and then Bethany took his entire dick in her mouth. James felt amazing as Bethany began to move her head back forth it was almost like she was in a trance. While she wasn't as good as Amy, James was quickly cumming in her mouth and while she didn't have the looks and body of Amy she was still hot and turned James on even more because it seemed real. As Bethany's lips and teeth began to squeeze James' dick James let out a cry of delight. He loved the feel of her saliva wrapping around his dick but she was going too slow so he grabbed her head and began to shove it towards his dick. Bethany's head moved so hard she accidentally took in his balls as well and almost choked because of how big he was. James was by far the biggest out of the 50 or so guys she'd done and she loved the fact that she could just fit him in.

Bethany finally decided she'd had enough and pulled her head off his dick. James had cummed for so long the instant his dick left her mouth it became floppier than a rolled tissue. To fix this problem Bethany pressed her boobs against his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist. When she'd done this she began to kiss him with her tongue rolling around in his mouth and gained complete dominance over James' as he was so tired. Bethany warned him "If I don't like it, I'll tell Kerry." Causing James to speed up dramatically, it took only a few seconds for James to get hard again while Bethany humped him. Once James was fully hard Bethany pushed James onto the rug and placed his dick in her vagina. "Don't worry James," she whispered, "I'm on the pill." They both began to thrust as hard as they could and James loved the feeling of her wet pussy engulfing his dick. Bethany may have been smaller than him but her pussy could fit his dick in terms of length quite easily. In terms of girth though Bethany was really tight and she felt as if his dick was ripping her open. Even though it was painful Bethany enjoyed the feeling and licked some of the sweat off James' chest. She then cried out "Oh god, I'm gonna cum." Immediately after she finished she fired out enough cum to fill a drink bottle, which then splattered James' stomach. Slowly the cum began to fall down James' dick and moved back towards her vagina or dripped onto the rug. Soon after James cummed straight into Bethany. The liquid moved so fast some splashed out. James and Bethany continued for hours until they eventually were too tired to move and fell asleep still inside each other.


	3. In April

Chapter 3: In April

6 months after James' massive month of sex with Bethany, James was on a mission infiltrating the Mad Dogs gang with Bruce, he'd successfully made contact with his old friend Junior Moore who'd been hanging around with them and was slowly making his way into the gang with it's leader Sash Thompson beginning to trust and like him. Currently James was on his way to Junior's house, Junior had given him the times which his mum wouldn't be home and walked up to the door fairly confident that only Junior would be around.

April Moore had seen James coming 100 metres away, the last time he'd been to their house was when he and Junior went down to the football pitch together. April had noticed then how hot he was and had decided that she really wanted to fuck him. Once she realised he was coming and Junior wasn't home she decided to change. She took off all her clothes then put on only a skirt altered to be an inch long. Next she got in the shower for a second to make herself wet. She then wrapped a towel over her top and waited for him to knock.

James knocked on the door and was shocked to see April wearing practically nothing and looking like she'd just had a shower, the instant James saw her his jeans became painfully tight, James realised he was looking at her massive chest and quickly looked at her face. "Is Junior home?" James said, April smiled "No but you can come in and wait for him if you like." James walked in and noticed that April was still wet from her shower and was dripping on the carpet. James noticed this and said, "Did I interrupt your shower?" April quickly replied "Nah, I'd just finished." April it was time for her to make her move. She pretended to trip then let her towel drop exposing her large boobs to James. James was stunned and all he could do was stare at them.

The next thing April did was bend down to pick up her towel exposing her nice ass and cleanly shaven pussy to James, James was quick to do the gentlemanly thing and say "Umm… you know your not wearing panties right?" April looked up and said "I do and I took them off just for you, I can see your boner I'm not stupid." James was fast but April was faster leaping over to him, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his throbbing cock all in the space of 3 seconds.

James groaned as April put his massive dick in her mouth, she could barely fit it all in though she wasn't surprised that he was so big that her mouth wasn't able to open wide enough. Once April had worked out how big he was she began to work on him with her head moving back and forth, her lips were squeezing against his dick and she was imagining the feeling of his cum going all over her face, after a bit she deep-throated him getting his entire 10 inches and balls down her throat for a full 20 seconds, all the while James was moaning louder and louder, April noticed that James was shaking and decided to tease him taking her mouth off his dick and leaving him on the verge of an orgasm. James swore, "What the fuck April make me cum!" April smiled teasingly and said "No. You shouldn't have dumped me now I'll make sure you stay like this for a long time." April then began blowing on his dick, despite what she said April knew that she wanted his cum really badly and only wanted to see him beg first and besides even if he did walk out on her she was sure she could seduce his cousin Bruce, or go to some of her regulars like Junior, Sasha or one of her teachers. April had grown up to be quite the slut and had fucked practically every guy at her school.

James was in agony always on the verge of his freedom but never being let go, James was begging now "April please just let me cum!" April sighed "Alright then" and she put her mouth over his dick and began licking the tip, instantly James was shooting out a mountain of cum, the first shot went into April's mouth, April loved the taste but took her mouth off his dick for the second shot and let him fire it into her hair, onto her boobs and all over her face. April smiled then went straight back on for another round.

After covering the floor with James' seed April said, "Now I'm guessing you want my titties so I'm gonna let you're nice littler penis play with them but only if all you're clothes come off." "But that's not fair" James said playfully, "You still have that sexy miniskirt on." April then responded by licking the length of his dick, which made James moan in pleasure and another shot of cum to fly out. "Alright you win." James resigned and took his top off. April squealed in delight then put her boobs around James' throbbing cock.

April was moving her tits up and down and licking the tip of James' dick while James thrusted up and down with all his strength. James reckoned April had the best tits he'd ever seen, even Dana's paled in comparison. As James was drooling as he watched April's boobs go up and down his dick in a rhythmic trance. James' couldn't hold in any of his cum this time though she was just too hot and James suddenly made it rain cum, April's laughed at the amount of cum that came out of James' she'd never seen so much of it before.

James looked at April and said "Nice ass, can I use it?" April's only response was to bend over the table and give James a perfect view of her ass. James ran up to her and rammed his entire cock inside causing April to scream in pain. The feeling of James splitting her insides was an unbearable pain followed by a wash of warm liquid which was James firing his cum into an asshole that hadn't been used for sex before. James quickly recovered from his orgasm and began pumping his dick into her. CHERUB training had massively increased James' stamina and he knew he'd be able to go on for ages. He was still pumping his dick into her beautiful ass and every time he went in April moaned, and he beautiful breasts shook, as James was pumping into her April cried out I'm gonna cum and her juices for the first time that day spilt all over the floor. "James stick it in my pussyyy…" "Not until I''m done here April" James smiled. April swore, "Fuck you James and she picked up the broom leaning on the table and stuck the handle into her pussy and moaned with pleasure, she then began sticking it in and out. James was watching the entire thing and seeing the broom already dripping with April's juices released another load of cum double the size of the others. As James pulled out his dick it resembled a limp tissue completely soft. April took the broom out quickly then placed her dripping wet pussy over his mouth. James' tongue began making circles around her clit and he cleaned up all of April's excess juices. Once it was clean April sat on his dick and rode him rodeo style. James began bucking while April used her legs to push herself up and down. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH JAMES MAKE ME CUM!" James loved the feeling of the muscles in April's pussy contract on his penis; he loved the feeling of her pussy enveloping his penis. James was having more and more trouble holding in his come as April's long brown cum-stained hair fell over his face. Then James' dick exploded with cum, the amount of cum that went into April was so large it began to drip back down James' dick. Then they saw the Thompson's car pull up in the driveway.


End file.
